


Danny boy

by oswin42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: Violin music wakes Sherlock up. Can be read as both Sheriarty and gen.





	Danny boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling especially melancholic and missing my violin so I wrote this. 
> 
> Recommended music to listen while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Keo0Xf4RUsY

Sherlock was woken all of a sudden by a few hesitant notes played on his violin. C-sharp, D, E, F-sharp... He was awake right away, anxious about who was downstairs and who was touching his violin. Silently he made his way to the living room, where the music came from and, stopped in the doorway. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but this certainly wasn’t it. The violin player was standing in near perfect posture in front of the window, the moon making him hardly more than a silhouette. Still Sherlock recognized Jim Moriarty immediately. Jims playing was still hesitant, almost vibrato by default. Jim didn’t seem to notice Sherlock at all and looked completely focussed on the music. It had something intensely sad, yet beautiful. For a moment the melody seemed over but then Jim started over and with a voice that was barely more than a whisper Jim started to sing:

_Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_   
_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side_   
_The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying_   
_'Tis you, 'tis you must__

At this point Jim stopped all of a sudden and stood as if frozen for a few seconds before he turned to Sherlock. He carefully laid the violin in its case with the care as if it was a small kitten. He started to take the tension of the bow when Sherlock took a step forward.  
   “You, uhm, you hold the bow too tightly. If you relax it a little, then you play smoother and your wrist doesn’t get all tensed up.”<  
   “Oh, thank you?” Jim replied quietly as he put the bow back in its place in the case. He took a hesitant step towards the door.  
   “Play for me?” Sherlock asked.  
   “I should go. I thought you were out in the first place.” Jim said as he took another step towards the door.  
   “It’s an irish song, isn’t it? Danny boy. Right?”   
Jim nodded shortly and eyed the door and then the violin.  
   “Play it for me?” Sherlock asked as he took the bow out of the case and offered it to Jim. Jim, after a moment of doubting, took it and started to put the tension back into the bow. Sherlock took the violin out of the case and handed it to Jim. He took a moment to relax his pose and then put the violin to his chin. He took another second to relax his hand a bit more and  then started playing. C-sharp, D, E, F-sharp… This time it sounded less vibrato, but also less sad, as if Jim had locked his feelings away again. While it should have sounded better the second time, it had lost the feeling the first one had had and after a few lines of music Jim put the violin down and shook his head.  
   “I gotta go.” he said as he handed Sherlock the violin and the bow and left the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to my beta disgvises.


End file.
